


Welcome Home

by myravenspirit



Series: The Kinky Series [6]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Modern AU, NSFW, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Rin is up late when Sesshomaru comes in tiredly from a week-long business trip. Rin joins him in bed a couple hours later, glad to have him home, glad to have him in their bed. Of course, she doesn't mind showing her physical affection for him as well.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: The Kinky Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983325
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Welcome Home

Rin was up late again, almost two in the morning as she worked on imputing data from the latest conducted survey for the research project she was part of.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned. The screen starting to blur.

She shook her head and decided to call it a night. She hit ‘Ctrl’ and ‘S’ together to save the SPSS document. Rin powered off the computer and got up from the dining room chair. She stretched her arms and headed to the bathroom to relieve her bladder, brush her teeth, and then crawl into bed with Sesshomaru.

She did the first two things without waking Sesshomaru as he slept in their bed, he had come home from a business trip at midnight and was exhausted from the overseas flight. He had barely given her a proper kiss before he shuffled down the hall to their bedroom. It was fine with her as she wanted to finish working on her research job.

But as she crawled into bed as quietly as possible she saw his eyes flutter open. Amber eyes focusing on her through the haze of waking.

“Sorry,” she murmured as she settled onto the mattress beside him. Her entire body stiff from sitting in a chair for the past several hours.

“Fuck…what time is it?” He asked, his voice low and throaty. He rolled onto his side, back to her as he checked his phone on his bedside table. “Rin, you need to sleep better baby,” he chided as he set the phone down and rolled to look back at her. He cupped her face and brushed his thumb along her cheek.

“Mhmm, I lost track of time. Sorry,” she said softly. “Can I have a goodnight kiss?” She asked with a smile.

He leaned in and kissed her. Lips gliding and pressing against her. Both their mouths opened, and their tongues started to touch and rub against each other. Their kisses becoming much more than a goodnight kiss. Rin felt a heat slowly envelop her as he kept her pinned to her bed, tongue lazily plundering her willing mouth. The ache in her body transferred into a different type of ache.

“Mhm,” Sesshomaru groaned softly and pulled her on top of him.

Rin gasped softly as their mouths met again. She feel him under his boxers, hardening. She decided to be daring and started to grind on him. She felt his hands rub her back.

“Keep…going…” he mumbled between kisses.

Rin broke off the kiss and kissed down his jaw and neck. She moaned softly as she ground hard into him.

“Rin, I want you. I was gone for a week. I need you so…fucking bad. It’s Friday night, we can sleep in tomorrow…I want you to ride me,” Sesshomaru groaned as he rolled his hips into hers.

She made small mewling noises of want. She had been tired only five minutes ago, but now she was wide awake, core aching and felt herself to start to become wet.

She moved faster on him and felt clawed hands on her ass, kneading her flesh. “Sessh…I want you to pound into me so hard…I missed you so much,” Rin said as she kissed his bare chest.

“Fuck yes…strip your clothes,” he said with a tug at her tank top’s bottom hem. She sat up and tossed the fabric aside. She rolled off of him for second so they could both strip their shorts quickly.

He pulled her on top of him again, bare flesh meeting. They moved against each other, hands roaming, his length rubbing between her folds and teasing her sensitive clit.

The moonlight through their bedroom window casted a glow on Sesshomaru’s pale skin, his amber eyes glowing in the overall darkness of the room. She shuddered as his hands tweaked and pulled her sensitive nipples.

She bit her bottom lip as she grabbed the hot flesh and brought it to her core. She felt a moan leave her lips as she sunk onto his length, a small groan from his own lips as held her gaze.

“Okay?” She asked as she settled on him.

“Yeah, you?” He breathed out softly.

“Mhmm,” she smiled and rubbed his stomach.

His hands landed on her hips as she began to move on him.

“So tight…Rin, I want to drive into you…uh…hnngh…fuck you make me so hard,” Sesshomaru’s words tumbled out of his mouth.

It made Rin flutter around him. She loved when he talked during sex, telling her how he wanted her, how she made him feel. It was always so good.

“Sessh…baby you’re so good…letting me work myself…” Rin moaned softly, closing her eyes to enjoy the feel of him. She worked herself a bit faster on him, drawing small grunts from him and breathy moans from herself. “Ah-ah-ah, yes…oh…ah-ah!” She gasped out.

“Rin…I want to fuck you hard……a week is too long…can I pound into you?” He groaned and sent a sharp thrust up into her.

“Y-yes,” she moaned shakily.

He rolled them. Amber eyes focused on her face as he started a fast pace. The fastness of their pace had the head of his cock slamming and rubbing against her g-spot repeatedly.

Rin writhed beneath him and fisted their sheets. “Ah…don’t stop…mwah…ah-ah-ah!” Rin moaned and bucked her hips wildly beneath him. She threw a hand behind her head and pressed against the headboard; she had learned her lesson over the years.

She closed her eyes and listened to his grunting and groaning above her. Their bodies were slapping against each now and their headboard was repeatedly smacking against the wall.

“Yes, yes, fuck me! Fuck me! Don’t stop…ah-ah!” Rin begged and cupped a breast, roughly pinching and teasing as Sesshomaru grunted loudly above her.

“Rin…Rin…I want to fuck you from behind,” he growled.

Rin opened her eyes and nodded. He pulled from her and she let go of her breast, turning around and presenting herself on her hands and knees. Sesshomaru pulled her hips and sheathed himself again.

She felt the stinging of a slap to her rear as Sesshomaru fucked her. “Yes,” she breathed out and pushed back against him.

She listened to the hard, wet pounding of their bodies. Sesshomaru was breathing heavily behind her. Occasionally slapping her ass with a firm palm.

“Oh god… yes…Sesshomaru…coming, coming…ah…ah…oh…Sessh!” She cried out.

She could feel Sesshomaru panting as he thrusted into her, relentless as he worked her through her orgasm.

She fisted the sheets and pushed back against him. He stilled her hips, pulling out of her again. She whined and heard him chuckle.

“Finish riding me Rin,” he panted out, spanking her ass once again. He then tugged her head back by pulling on her hair to give her a wet kiss, lips and tongues crashing against each other before pulling back.

Rin turned her body about as he laid back, she seated herself on him with a throaty moan. He hammered up into her wet pussy, quickly bringing her back to another peak.

Sesshomaru pulled her down and kissed her as their bodies moved together. Rin pulled back, licking her lips, and seeing his eyes watch the movement. He bent his knees, grasping her ass and pounding up into her. She rubbed his chest and rolled with every thrust.

“Rin…fuck…I’m coming,” he warned her.

She nodded and rubbed her clit quickly.

Both gasped and groaned their release moments later.

Spent, Rin collapsed onto his chest. She felt Sesshomaru give a few stuttering thrusts before stilling inside of her. He squeezed her ass, panting into her ear and hair. “Fuck,” he breathed out.

“Mhmm,” Rin sighed out.

“Thank god it’s Friday night of a long weekend,” Sesshomaru chuckled out.

Rin nodded and slowly sat up and eased herself off to the side. She felt his fingers find her hand and interlock as they laid and recovered beside one another, shoulders pressed against each other.

“Sesshomaru, you know how to start the long weekend off right,” she laughed out softly.

“Hn…I missed you so much,” Sesshomaru mumbled as he turned his head to her.

“I love you,” she murmured tiredly.

“Love you too,” he pressed a kiss to her brow. “We’ll make love slowly in the morning,” he hummed out.

She smiled with her eyes closed as they drifted off together. She didn’t miss just the sex with him.

 _No, I missed him in our bed, holding me at night, just like this_ , she thought with a smile as she heard and felt him sigh into her hairline as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. She hooked a leg over his calf and heard him chuckle, promising he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

“Rin you usually don’t miss me this much,” he teased.

“You don’t go away for more than three days…week is unbearable now,” Rin rumbled.

“Now you know how I feel when you have your cycle…unbearable,” Sesshomaru mumbled out tiredly.

“Kagome…said it’s kind of fun…” she chuckled out softly. She felt Sesshomaru tense against her.

“Oh?” He asked as if testing the statement.

“But you may have to spoil me before trying that,” she said as she cracked an eye open to see that Sesshomaru had one open to stare at her. He smirked at her and tucked her under his chin.

“Hn, perhaps it’s time I spoiled you soon,” he chuckled out.

She rolled her eyes, despite being closed, and finally drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter and Tumblr @myravenspirit. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
